MuType Chronicles Book 3: Aftermaths
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: After the Xenocide Explosion in Middleton, nothing was the same for the Middleton Cheer Squad! These are the stories focused on the former Middleton High Cheer Squad as they cope with their new Mu-Type abilities as well as the consequences affecting them
1. Role Model To Pariah! The Fallen Heroine

**Chapter 1:** Role Model To Pariah! The Fallen Heroine!

"_Welcome back to the Shelly Early show!" A fairly attractive blonde woman greeted with a smile, seated at a black metallic table. "Now there have been talks all around the world about one simple subject. Two words: Kim Possible! As you've might've heard, Kim Possible has been revealed to be one of those Mu-Type thingies that keeps being talked about. But does that make her any less of a hero? With me to discuss this matter is the panel for today! From "The Twist Zone", is Will O'Shaney!_

_The audience cheers as a long-haired middle-aged man nodded in acknowledgement as Shelly continued, "Next, from the new movie opening in theaters on the 28__th__ 'O.C.' Brad Winters!"_

_A lean, yet well-built young man gave a fist pump as Shelly proceeded, "And last but not least, we have author, actress, and motivational speaker, Trisha Banks!"_

_A fairly-young woman smiled with a wave as Shelly took her seat at the end of the round table. "Alright guys, now we all know all of what Kim Possible has done over the years. Helping others throughout the world, participating in various charities! And then _this_ comes out!"_

"_I don't know what to say, Shelly." Brad states, "I mean Kim Possible, one of those Mu-Types we've been hearing about lately? I mean, yeah I've known Kim ever since she gave us a hand as an extra on the set. But I'm not sure if I can support her on this!"_

_Trisha rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon Brad! This is Kim we're talking about here! Kim would never do anything like that!"_

"_Oh how young and naïve you are…" Will shook his head, "Isn't it obvious? Kim obviously supports Alexander Xanthos' avocation of Mu-Type Supremacy! I mean lord only knows when all the Mu-Types are going to attack and enslave all of us!"_

_Shelly blinked, "Aren't you going to be a bit hasty about this?"_

"_We're talking about a group that contains a person who could choke anyone or slam them through the wall just by use of hair alone, and another who can turn his body into diamonds. Have you been to Newport? The whole place is full of 'em! Do you really want to take that risk?"_

"_I know this call for major consideration, but this is Kim Possible we're talking about!" _

"_Exactly! We were all fooled by her Girl Next Door charms and charity. We all thought of her as the girl who could do anything! Only to find that she's just another one of the menace known as Mu-Types!"_

"_Still doesn't change the fact that she's used her powers for good," Brad reminded._

_Will scoffed it off, "While there may be a few good apples – and I emphasize few – the fact remains that Mu-Types are a threat. With all things considered, especially the fact that she gave him the chemicals that caused that explosion in the first place. Kim Possible and Alexander Xanthos are of one of the same cloth! Both are threats to humanity and need to be dealt with immediately! That goes for all the other Mu-Types out there! Until a permanent solution is found, all Mu-Types-and I do mean _ALL_ of them-are a danger to us all!"_

"Did I ever make a difference?" Shutting off the TV, Kim let out a deep sigh. This was another long line of shows that placed her heroism into question. How long has it been since word got out of her involvement with Alexander Xanthos? Though while the charges have been dropped when it was explained that she was fooled and manipulated, the damage had already been done.

Reputation among the public was very similar to that of her peers at school. No, it was even harsher than high school! At least you only had to deal with those people for four years and aside from class reunions, most of those people you'd never have to see again. Within the public, it was on a grander scale! The whole aspect of your life wasn't restricted to just a small group of people, it was displayed throughout the whole world. Being a regular person who happens to become famous or at least a hot commodity was one thing. They would have their 15 minutes of fame before fading to obscurity. If it was out of infamy, it would be the longest 15 minutes one would have to endure. However, when one was a celebrity, anything and everything could and would be held against you, even after a few years have passed and the incident in question was no longer relevant. Unfortunately for Kim Possible, she was among the latter…

It was supposed to be so simple, so clear cut: X was obviously the bag guy working for Helix. It explained his breaking into Middleton Labs. It made perfect sense! And Dr. Burgess was supposed to be the one who really had the people's best interests at heart. The one who really had the antidote to this Mu-Type nightmare! Perhaps that was her downfall. She only saw things through black and white, quickly believing the guy in the mask dressed in black was the evil one while blindly believing the words of a friendly face. She should've known something was up when she not only considered the idea of drugging someone, but actually going through with it. Either it was some sort of mind manipulation on Bur… _Xanthos'_ part, or was she really…

Kim shook her head. She couldn't have been that willing to do what she did, even if it was for the greater good, could she? And that wasn't getting to the worse part of it all: The number of lives that were lost that day when the warehouse exploded… Who knew how many were there. Hell, even being around the area was dangerous enough to risk lives. It was a miracle the Ra Celsius managed to escape in time.

"Are you still watching that, Kimmie-Cub?"

Sighing, "I'm so not in the mood, Dad."

James took a seat at the table next to his daughter. "Beating yourself up over this isn't going to erase what has happened. And watching dribble like this isn't going to help you, either."

"I know Dad, it's just…" She shook her head, "How could I have been so foolish? All I wanted was to help people, to solve this Mu-Type mess! And now look where it got me!"

"Kim, I know what you did was making a big mistake. B-"

"'Making a big mistake' is putting it mildly! I ended up ruining Bonnie's life to the point where she left for god knows where! I basically gave a known Mu-Type Supremacist what he needed to basically commit genocide! Marcella, Liz, Crystal, and Bonnie probably still hate me… It's like every time I try to help, I make things worse."

James saw the downed form of his daughter. He wanted to help her as much as he could to get her through this. He knew from the moment she started doing missions that she would have a lot on her plate. Juggling crime-fighting and school, and not to mention her social life was hard enough as it was. It didn't help that her friends were nowhere to be found. With Ron overseas and Monique out of town for the holidays, Kim was all alone. Her life was already a difficult one, given her responsibilities. But this? This was too much… "Kim…"

"They won't forgive me…" James could have sworn he heard sobs come from her. "They'll never forgive me. All they see me now as just another Mu-Type to be afraid of!"

"Some people do. But those who you've helped over the years? All the people who known you and seen you for the wonderful person that you are? You are still Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, and they'll always be there to support you."

"The hate mail I've been receiving says differently." Kim looked towards her father. Small tear stains were visible on her cheeks. "I betrayed them… They all believe that I betrayed them and I don't blame them."

"Kim…"

"If I can't trust myself to do the right thing, then why should anyone else? Face it Dad, there's probably more Mu-Types running around due to the Xenocide explosion. And it's my fault…"

James placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "No Kim… It's mine…"

Kim blinked, "W-what? Dad, what are you talking about! You had nothing to do with this!"

"No Kim, I have everything to do with this! You being a Mu-Type! I should have done another checkup on the Hoverjet before the demonstration. During the time it was brought out from the hangar, someone could've snuck aboard and planted a drum within the thrusters. Time was running short and the Board of Directors was getting impatient. But even without those factors, I was just so damn sure that it would go without a hitch. That the presentation would've been perfect! We would've gotten the grant, the hoverjet would've been mass produced, and we all would receive a high payday! If I would've taken that extra precaution, the explosion would never have happened and you wouldn't be in this situation. I was so arrogant back then. So sure that the demonstration would be a success! And look where it got me. That incident stuck with me for so long I thought my career would never recover. And with your mother just finishing up Med school, this incident couldn't have come at a worse time."

"But Dad, there's no way you could've known. That jet was under heavy security up to the date of the presentation!"

"And yet someone still managed to break in and sabotage the presentation. The fact that it was Drew Lipsky makes it worse. Both professionally and personally."

"Yeah… But it is pretty ironic." A small smile formed on the redhead's face. Drakken may have almost succeeded in ruining her dad's career, but he also inadvertently created the one person who always stood in his way.

Kim's smile did not go unnoticed, "See, that cheered you up a bit."

"Yeah I guess… Drakken always was for a good laugh. Still, that doesn't do anything for my original problem…"

"Look Kim, I'm sure that you'll get through this. We'll all get through this, somehow…"

"Dad, I already had to shut down my website because of this backlash." It was one of the hardest things Kim had to do. The purpose of the website was to let people who needed help contact her. And with being her webmaster, Wade was to inform her of such contacts. But since the explosion, she has received tons of hate mail. Weather if it was shock and outrage of her actions, disappointment from the adults whose daughters (and some of their sons) looked up to her and how she betrayed them, and a few yet obvious trolling attempts. It got to the point where even Wade couldn't handle it anymore. And though it hurt him, Kim decided that her website would be closing its doors, indefinitely. Might as well been permanent, given how long this backlash may last…

"Just think this over before you do anything else. Despite all that has happened, there are those out there who still need your help."

"I really doubt that." She sighed, "Team Impossible's probably having a field day…" At the sound of a doorbell ringing, Kim rolled her eyes, "So not in the mood to deal with the press…"

"I'll handle this Kim," James walked towards the door. If there was one camera waiting outside, lawsuits be damned, heads were going to roll. It was bad enough his Kimmy-Cub was made into a pariah, but into a media circus as well? That was where he drew the line. Upon turning the knob, the door opened only to find a visitor he was not expecting. "Oh hello, young lady? Can I help you?"

The young lady in question stood tall wearing a pixie scouts uniform of orange and white. Obviously she shouldn't be older than ten. Beneath those red bangs laid worried eyes. "Hello Mister, is this where Kim Possible lives?"

James' eyes widened at the question. What would a little girl want with Kim? Unless… "Kim, could you come here for a moment please?"

"Be right there, Dad!" She answered as James turned his attention back to the little girl. Perhaps she was the thing Kim needed to get back on her feet.

Within moments, Kim came to the door, to see the girl who was waiting for her. "Hi sweetie! Is there something I can help you with?" She was taken a bit off guard as she felt a small embrace from the smaller girl. "…Is something wrong?"

"I…I thought you were gone forever…" She said, "I tried to get on the website, but nothing was there! I've also heard mean things about you. Saying that you were one of the bad guys! It's not true, is it?"

Kim could see the fear and heartbreak in her eyes. She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that this girl looked up to her, saw her as a role model. She looked down at her as she smiled, "No of course not! I'm one of the good guys!" Seeing the smile on the child's face, she placed a hand on her should, "Now, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Watching his daughter walk off with the girl, James couldn't help but feel proud. This was just the thing Kim needed. For one, it showed that despite the big change in opinion of her, there were still those who needed her and even looked up to her. And two, Kim was back to doing what she loved the most: Helping people. If she kept doing smaller gigs such as these, she could build up some goodwill. Who knows, maybe perhaps the public could learn to trust her again, and even then they may actually like her again…

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Tara thinks about Bonnie's departure as well as the power within herself.

**Chapter 2:** Missing A Friend! The Great Power!


	2. Missing A Friend! The Great Power!

**Chapter 2:** Missing A Friend! The Great Power!

_Tara,_

_I just want to tell you how much you mean to me and how thankful I am that I had you as a friend. I may seem unappreciative and even cruel towards you sometimes, but every day I thank god that I have a friend like you! From all the fake people I have to put up with each day, pretending to care about me, trying to act as if they really have my back when they're only trying to leech off my popularity and good fortune (or as much that actually existed), you were the one who always had my back, who really cared about me. Often I would sit in my room, staring at the ceiling in my room, and think that how lucky I am to have you and wonder if I really deserve you as a friend. From all the times I put you down, criticize your tastes (I mean really, Stoppable?), you've still been there for me, even though you had every right to wash your hands of me. You are my best friend, the best friend I ever had and this is why this may be one of the hardest things I would ever do._

_I thought about what you said. That I couldn't just stay here with you forever. That I had to go back home and deal with my family, regardless of how hard it may be. You knew that it was for the best that I try to work thing out with my family. I am grateful for the long weeks you had to deal with me and put up with my bullshit. I knew that I couldn't put you through all of that any longer. So I packed up all things that I had and decided to leave your house. But I'm not going to go back there. I'm sorry if it sounds petty, but I refuse to go back to the home that was never really mine. It would just be going back to a place where I am not really wanted. That's why I decided to go with Zach to Newport when he leaves to go home. Yeah I know I'm crazy, but I'm sure Zach can come up with something that could help me out. He's good at pulling things out of his ass at the last minute, so this shouldn't be any different. If not, I've already took out a large amount of cash from my trust fund. I should be able to find a place there so I could at least eat and sleep. Maybe I can find a job as a waitress. Then I could look into getting emancipated so I don't have to worry about seeing Connie or Lonnie ever again. I know that this sounds crazy, possibly the rashest move I've ever made in my life. But I have to do this, T. I have to find out who I really am, what I'm really made of._

_Hope you can understand someday,_

_Bonnie_

_P.S. When you find Kim, tell her that I'm sorry for all the things I said to her the other day. I know she must be going through a hard time right now, all things considered. And tell Jessica she could have Brick for all I care._

"Why Bonnie…" Tara shook her head, reading the note once more. It had been only an hour since she had returned home, only to find that Bonnie's things no longer in her room. At first, she had assumed (or rather hoped) that she went back home to work things out with her family. Despite how horrible Connie and Lonnie were, especially after they flat out told her that she was adopted, they were still her family and she hoped that reconciliation was possible. But after reading her note… Bonnie…

Tara slammed the back of her head onto her bed. Bonnie, that girl… How could she be so… So stupid! Doesn't she realize the ridiculousness of her whole plan? Didn't she even consider how rude she was being? She talked about moving out so she wouldn't be such a burden to her, but she goes on and pulls this stunt! Now she's become a burden to Zach! Honestly, what's with that girl? And the worst thing is that there was nothing she could do about it!

She scoffed bitterly. It was ironic… She had all of this so-called power inside her, and yet she couldn't do anything. She was supposed to be this S-Class Mu-Type Zach and his friends mentioned about. And from their words, she was supposed to be powerful. _Very_ powerful! If that was the case, then why the hell couldn't she do anything? Or rather, why the hell did she feel so powerless! The one time she wanted to do something to bring Bonnie home, to help her, there wasn't much she could do! Then again, as much as she was worried about her, should she even try searching for her?

If she wanted to be found, she wouldn't have left her a note, showing just how much Bonnie really trusted her to keep this to herself but at the same time trying to keep her from worrying. Like that was going to do the trick. She guessed she could contact Zach via his cell phone. But for all she knew, they were already on the plane (Thus their cells would be turned off). Email might work, but who knew how long it would take before they made it there, let alone settled down. There was also the alternative of asking Kim to track her down. But that would most likely piss her off to the point where she would outright refuse. Not to mention the anger that would be directed at her. But at the same time, Bonnie's mother had to factor in somehow as she had a right to know where her daughter was, adopted or not. While she didn't know how her father felt, and could honestly care less about Connie and Lonnie, she knew that her mother had to be going through hell! Who knew how long she had tried to keep Bonnie's adoption a secret! She guessed she could understand why she wouldn't want to stay. It was one thing to have to put up with what she did for so long, because for better or worse, they were still family. But to put up with it for the sake of a family that she never actually belonged to in the first place?

Sitting upright, Tara decided that there were other things that needed her attention. Namely, her Mu-Type status! Just how exactly was she supposed to be an S-Class Mu-Type, anyway? Okay, so far she knew she could replicate the powers of any Mu-Type she touched. Confirmed when Zach touched her and Rex… _pinched_ her, who turned him into a popsicle! Now that she thought about it, it also happened when she saved Zach from being ran over, borrowing his powers. Also when she consoled Hope after V-Ray (That was his name, right?) mentally deconstructed her, she must've picked up his powers after shoving him out of the way. But still, as weird and, to be honest, powerful as it was, this still seemed underwhelming for "S-Class."

…Unless it wasn't the only power she had.

God she wished Zach was still here. Perhaps he might have some idea about her powers. Any member of his group would do. But they were all the way in Newport. Now she would basically have to do this all on her own. She couldn't tell her parents, knowing how worried they could get or worse, she might find herself becoming an experiment to be dissected and treated like some lab rat. Then again, she still needed to know why she was a Mu-Type, given that apparently she was one before Marcella's party. She talked to Kim about how she became a Mu-Type, and she mentioned that it was because of the Xenocide explosion during a demonstration at the Space Center her father was presenting. While Dr. Possible didn't become a Mu-Type, Kim did through hereditary. As Kim was nowhere near the party, it was possible that Tara became a Mu-Type in a similar manner.

With that in mind, Tara headed downstairs. She didn't know what truths or consequences awaited her. All she knew was that it was time for her to get some answers. And just maybe, just maybe she could get some hint of her new "gifts." As she navigated her way down the linear steps, she saw seated on the couch a woman with ash-blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades, and a man whose grayish-blonde hair was combed over, save for the thin beard on his face. Taking a deep breath, Tara knew that it was now or nether. "Mom… Dad?"

Placing down a magazine, the older woman turned to her daughter, "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I ask you something?" She knew that it was no time to get cold feet.

"Go ahead, Princess." Her father nodded, taking a sip of green tea.

"Do you know anything about the explosion at the Middleton Space Center long ago?" This question caused the father to do a spit take.

"Explosion?"

"Yeah Dad! After hearing what happened to Kim due to her father being there, I wanted to make sure that you're not hiding any surprises."

He didn't know what he was more shocked about: Tara actually accusing him of hiding secrets, or that she knew anything about that day.

"I take it that you do know something." She said, noticing her father's flinching.

"But Honey, how did this come about all of a sudden?" She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I was thinking about it the other day and if someone like Kim could become a Mu-Type out of the blue, then what about me?" She shook, "Is it like some kind of a disease? A-am I going to sprout wings, or horns, or-"

"Sweetie, Sweetie…" She was pulled into an embrace of her mother. "It'll be alright. You have nothing to worry about."

"…You sure?" This wasn't what Tara had in mind. She didn't want to resort to waterworks or pulling the Wounded-Gazelle act. But it would be the only way to get them to talk about the incident. They had to know something. They just had to!

He sighed, "Tara, there is something I can tell you."

Moving from the embrace, she looked towards her father. "Yeah…"

"On the day of the explosion, we were sent in to put out the fire, to make sure that there were survivors, let alone those who made it out safely." Back then, he was a new recruit. He listened to his superior and was assigned with the task of putting out the flames. After that was done, he was to search the rubble for survivors. He wished he could say that he found around 20. But in truth, given the destroyed condition of the facility, it was lucky that he managed to find five, including James Possible. "It was fortunate we managed to find anyone, given how wrecked the place was. They were taken to the MMC for checkup and to see if there were abnormal effects from the explosion, given that some strange chemical was found. But the tests all returned negative."

'It was Xenocide, wasn't it…' This all but confirmed that Tara was on the same boat as Kim. Omega Strike did mention that exposure to Xenocide was possible via the clothes that were laced with the gas. Even standing within three feet of a person would be enough to awaken a Mu-Type. Who's to say that the gas couldn't make it through her father's suit?

"I hope this puts your mind at ease, Tara."

She sighed, "Yeah… It did. Thank you, I feel so much better now."

Watching her daughter leave the room, she turned to her husband, "Louis…"

"I know Rhiannon." He sighed, "Ever since Kim was revealed to be a Mu-Type I knew she would ask eventually."

"But do you think she's-"

"She certainly shows no signs of being one. Then again, neither did Kim. Still, I think there was more to asking us than just her. Somehow, I have a feeling that James isn't the only one to have Mu-Type offspring."

"But what kind would she be? Will she be able to shoot water? Will she grow fangs? Will she-"

Louis pulled his wife close, "We'll get through this when the time comes." It was decided. Mu-Type or not, no matter what happens to her, Tara will always be their little girl.

…

"Great…" Sighing, Tara collapsed onto her bed. That pretty much confirmed it: Tara was a Mu-Type because of her father somehow got the gas through his skin and inside of his system. At least she wouldn't turn into some vicious beast, given that her abilities have manifested.

…Or would she?

Letting out a groan of frustration, Tara slammed her fists onto the bed. 'Damn it, why was it so hard?' What was she supposed to do with her powers? She barely had any concept of what they were let alone how to utilize them in a beneficial manner! How was she supposed to do this? This was so frustrating she could pull her hair out! "Is there anyone who can help me?" She looked upward, "Please, somebody! I can't do this alone!"

"_You are not alone…"_

"Wait what?" She blinked at the voice as she looked around the room. "W-who's there?"

"_Do not be afraid! I am a friend! I am here to help you…"_

Tara wasn't sure about the voice. It did some calm and friendly and all of her instincts was telling her to trust it. However, it would be nice if she could actually see who she was listening too, just to give her piece of mind. However if anyone could give her the slightest idea on how to use her powers, it would be wonderful.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Of all the cheerleaders, Crystal seems to have it the worst. But just how bad is it?

**Chapter 3: **No Longer Human! The Flexible Prison!


	3. No Longer Human! The Flexible Prison!

**Chapter 3:** No Longer Human! The Flexible Prison!

"Damn it…" Watching as the purple slime-like substance dropped onto the floor, Crystal could only sigh at the sight. She reached for a paper towel in order to clean up the newly-formed mess. But that soon became in vain as upon touch, the towel soon became soggy, stained in a purple color.

Crystal let out a sigh as she plopped back down on the couch of her home. Prior to her coming home (read: Being allowed in the house), her parents had to make sure that everything within the house was covered in plastic wrap. Furniture, remote controls, appliances, floors, even the beds had to be wrapped around. And then there were her parents, themselves.

She shook her head. The one time she could use a little love from her parents, the one time that she was in need of a hug, they were reluctant to even touch her. Why? Sure, she was jelly, but she was not a disease! Then again, they did have some understandable concerns. Such as would they even be hugging her rather than going through her? What if they _did_ go inside of her, or rather what if they didn't come out? Or any object for that matter?

To say that this was confusing would be an understatement. In fact it frustrated her to the point of rage. She wanted to grab something, throw something, anything! But she wasn't sure if she could! Whether if she could actually grab onto something or it would just go through her was hit or miss! When she would be careless and aloof, she would be able to pick up something like a glass of water with little to no difficulty. But when it came to something really important that was urgent, she couldn't even pick up a damn pencil! How pathetic is that? You could pick up one thing but couldn't pick up something that's even _lighter_!

She looked down at her legs. It was a miracle that she still even had legs in the first place, given the other times they were merged together, leaving her the only option of slithering like a snake. The same could go for her arms. Whenever she woke up each day, she barely felt her limbs, instantly thinking that she had become a paraplegic. But with plenty of effort, she was able to move her arms and legs, confirming that they were still there. But how long could she keep this up? How long until the next time she woke up, no amount of effort in the world would allow her use of her arms and legs, provided that they were still there? She would have to live her life inside of a bucket, and that just would not do.

While this change was taking a toll on her physically and mentally, as well as strained relations with her family, it was doing a hell of a number on her social life as well. Freak labels aside, her relationship with Liz and Marcella was growing sour, given that she's become more and more irritable. She couldn't exactly blame them, she supposed. If she was in their position, she wouldn't want to hang out with herself either. But how could she not when they didn't have to worry about being unable to move without assistance? Sure both of them had problems of their own, but they didn't compare to what she's been going through! At least they were guaranteed to be able to get out of bed on their own power and walk on their own legs! Let's face it: As many problems they were facing, Metal Girl and Radioactive Green Amazon had it easy compared to her.

Feeling the plastic cling onto her as she could even feel the residue attach itself on the clear covering, Crystal glanced down at a magazine cover. It was of a young girl her age dressed in a fashionable baby blue evening gown. Her brown hair tied up into a stylish bun decorated with a silver tiara adorned with matching blue gems. So much for finding a new dress for the Winter Formal… Like she would actually go in the first place! Forget finding the right dress, how was she supposed to go there without causing a scene. She was a walking blob of freaking Jello, for god sake! Even if she would brave the cruel student body, the dress would've been ruined, if not go completely through her! She can't wear jewelry, she couldn't wear heels, and she couldn't even wear underwear! And her hair wasn't that better.

Then again, she was always had trouble with her wild hair. Short, long, no matter how she wore it, it still maintained the same problem. While she was quite a looker herself (They wouldn't let any Plane Jane on the squad after all), she felt insecure about her hair, let alone compared to the other girls. She figured that's the burden of a mulatto: Doomed to have poofy hair. She felt like lashing out at her father for her inheriting his hair, wondering why she couldn't instead be blessed with her mother's silky locks. She thought about straitening it, but that would only be a temporary fix to her problem. Now it was even worse, as at least she could style it if she wanted to. Now her hair seemed to be a permanent fixture of the shape of her body.

Reaching over towards a glass placed on a coaster on top of the coffee table, she frowned at the concoction inside. It was a brownish color and it smelled just as bad as it did. As gross as it seemed, she knew that she had no choice. Somehow, she managed to keep a hold of the glass, considering the mess she made from the broken glass and spilled contents from last time. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, "Bottoms up…"

After about a minute of gagging, Crystal placed the glass back on its coaster. While it wasn't that bad, it still was a bit unbearable. Upon chugging it down, she could taste a hint of chicken, collard greens, macaroni and cheese, and orange juice. While alone they were quite satisfying to eat, together they made one ugly, grotesque, gag-inducing combination. But what could she do. Due to her transformation, her digestive system was no longer able to handle solid foods. Thus all of her meals were now blended into a liquid "treat." At least it wasn't all bad. For breakfast, she usually just drank Carnation Instant Breakfast anyway, avoiding all solids all together.

"_With all is going on in the world today, we can say there's one person who's not too focused on the Holiday Season: Kim Possible! Ever since the explosion in Middleton, Kim Possible has been under the scrutiny of the public eye, especially after the revelation of her "hidden" abilities."_

"_That's right, Bryan! After her involvement with known Mu-Type Supremacist Alexander Xanthos, public opinion has been split. Recent poll results show that over 58 percent views Kim Possible as a menace with a small 32 percent still view her as a hero and role model. Leaving 10 percent undecided what to think about this now-controversial figure!"_

"_Doesn't your daughter look up to her, Maryanne?"_

"_She inspires her. She said she wants to grow up to become just like-"_

The sound of the television shutting off, Crystal let out a loud groan out of frustration. Kim, Kim, Kim… She was so sick and tired of hearing about Kim Possible and how much of a tragedy her "betrayal" was. Every time you tuned into a news station, they would talk about Kim, all about Kim, and nothing but Kim. She was a hero, now she's a traitor! She got it! This was more annoying than the coverage of Michael Jackson's death! At least his renown and accomplishments did warrant the amount of media focus… somewhat.

As much of a bitch Bonnie could… is, she did have a point. Crystal was there during Kim's audition for the cheer squad, where she did those stunts no normal person could do. She didn't think much of it, aside for the fact that it was both cool and amazing that someone could actually do those stunts, despite being basically designed to screw her over. It wasn't until the first weeks of practice (after Kim had been made Squad Captain) she came to the gym early that day. That was when she saw Bonnie at the rings. She watched as she saw the ponytailed brunette desperately try to move them around with her legs, just like Kim did. But she always fell down, with her hair dragging on the floor as she swung back and forth in a desperate attempt to set herself upright. She forgot how many times Bonnie tried, but she failed at all attempts. Well, she did manage to hold herself upward for a while at least until…. Let's just say that it was fortunate no bones were broken. She managed to hear her mumbling. "Come on, Bonnie… If she could do it, so can you! It was just luck that time! She's not that good! She's not that special!" She may've been unbearable at times, but at least she was determined and gave it her all. She showed up at every practice possible, putting it all, even 110 percent. During that day, Bonnie was limping, implying to have pulled a hamstring. Kim was giving her flack for slacking off, only caring about her personal appearance rather than the squad. That was when she wanted to smack her. 'She was trying to do that stunt you did, you bitch.' The fact that she constantly ditched practice often for her world-saving duties didn't help her standing, especially after seeing all the girls work so hard.

They would put hours and hours of practice just to perfect even the basic routines. Not to mention the bumps and bruises that came with the gymnastics. Bonnie, Tara, Hope, Liz Marcella, Jessica, Linda, and herself, all of them put all their heart and soul in perfecting their craft, often needing heat and ice packs to soothe their aches and sore muscles. Not to mention how long it took them to perfect a single tumble or a formation. The squad was truly a group of unique people. Some had experience in dance and choreography like Bonnie and Jessica, while others were completely new like Tara and Liz. And then there are those who already at least dabbled in athletics like Hope, Marcella, Linda, and herself. Yet somehow Kim, who to her knowledge never even showed any amount of athleticism before tryouts, always managed to get the routines down to perfection regardless of how much she actually practiced them. There were difficult stunts and choreography that took the squad weeks to get down and yet she gets it done in less than a day!

Did Crystal blame Kim for her being a Mu-Type? For being trapped in this flexible prison? No of course not! If anyone, it was Julius and the jocks that went along with their perverted idea that deserved the scorn. Did she hate her? No, not really. Just really upset with her. And the worst part of all of this? Because of Kim, the entire squad has to suffer for something that wasn't even their fault. Kim probably wasn't at fault as she most likely didn't even think she was a mutant, but she should've at least notice something that was off about her. Particularly when she was doing things that no ordinary girl was able to do! Due to Kim being revealed as a Mu-Type, the entire squad's credibility has been put into question. Unfortunately, their decision has led to the most humiliating moment in the history of Middleton High: The absolute indignity of having to forfeit the trophies they've won. All of the titles, all of the championships they had worked so hard for. That they bleed, sweat, and cried to obtain. All stripped away from them like that, rendering all of their hard work pointless. They stated that they couldn't under good conscience let their records and achievements stand. Not with their revelations. And now the school itself was under investigation by the Colorado Department of Education for possible performance enhancements. And given that the majority of the squad couldn't hide their mutations, things didn't look well for the school. Now Principal Barkin would end up losing his job since this all happened under his watch. While everyone thought he was too strict and some even wished he would retire, nobody wanted him to leave like that. Nobody deserved that. Kim has caused this school to be reduced to a laughingstock in not only Colorado but in the entire country and now that not only was she a Mu-Type all this time but she could hide who she was?

This was unfair!

Sighing, Crystal laid back on the couch as she stared at the white ceiling. Kim has caused the squad damage that could never be repaired and she was the one who was the best off. Bonnie was god knows where, and everyone else were Mu-Types to be placed under investigation by the athletic commission to test their legitimacy. Everything Crystal has worked for would all go up in smoke, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Not in her current state…

Not in her current form…

Not in her current prison…

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Of all the girls, Liz seems to be taking her transformation a lot better than the others. But it is not without its downsides…

**Chapter 4:** The Amazon In Green!


End file.
